The Senior Leadership of the Moffitt Cancer Center is responsible for the overall planning and operational activities of the Cancer Center, administrative and management functions in support of research within the Center, and all scientific programmatic functions as described in detail throughout this CCSG application. The Senior Leadership includes: [unreadable] William S. Dalton, PhD, MD, Center Director/CEO [unreadable] W.J. Pledger, PhD, Deputy Center Director and Associate Center Director for Basic Science [unreadable] Jim Mule, PhD, Associate Center Director for Applied Science & Technology [unreadable] Thomas Sellers, PhD, Associate Center Director for Cancer Prevention & Control [unreadable] Daniel Sullivan, MD, Associate Center Director for Clinical Investigations [unreadable] Timothy Yeatman, MD, Associate Center Director for Translational Research